


别让美人独守空房

by AileenXiaoXiao



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenXiaoXiao/pseuds/AileenXiaoXiao
Summary: 互换相貌的酒吧伪出轨pwp





	别让美人独守空房

**Author's Note:**

> 详细性器官描写，性爱描写

大名鼎鼎的哈利•波特走在对角巷的石板路上。  
即使已是深夜，对角巷依旧没有平静。大大小小的酒吧是不是爆出五颜六色的火花和断断续续的欢呼声。每个成年巫师都知道那些在巷子深处营业的深夜酒吧在干什么勾当。  
哈利把身上黑色的斗篷往下拉，遮住一双标志性的绿眼睛。他稍微变换了一下自己的相貌，把黑发变成金色，然后把稍显柔和的线条变得更锐利，这样，除了斗篷下的绿眼睛，他看上去该死的像那个斯莱特林的自大狂。  
可惜他本身毫无察觉。  
在丈夫一无所知的情况下出来猎艳，对于救世主来说还是第一次。完全没有经验的哈利不得不保持着极高的警惕心。  
酒馆的木门自动打开。它看起来陈旧极了，即使里面的一切都不是这么说的，依旧不能掩盖它满身的陈旧味。  
相比温和的我黄油啤酒，麻瓜们的烈酒反而更受欢迎。谁都知道那些递过来的威士忌里有什么勾当，但是，哈利不知道。  
一个黑发男人走了过来，皮肤苍白，除去他的双眼以外，他与哈利出奇地相像。哈利想，如果他与他的丈夫有孩子的话，应该就会是这样。  
他试图忘记自己恶劣的丈夫，哦，亲爱的，享受自己的夜晚吧，别在想着你负心的丈夫。  
很明显哈利吸引了那个黑发男人的所有注意力。他取了两杯威士忌，递到哈利柔软的手心里。被那人盯着，哈利不由自主的开始脸红。也许出来玩玩是一个不错的选择，毕竟，上一个让他脸红的人就是他那冷漠疏离的丈夫。  
“我希望我有幸请你喝一杯，先生。”男人微笑着，昏暗的灯光使他的眼睛不那么明亮，看上去那么真挚，这再一次使他失去了防备心。  
今晚的第一个错误。  
他喝下了那杯酒，火烧一样的液体使他的喉咙灼热。男人注视着他的动作，每一下吞咽，每一次滚动的喉结。他的唇角显露出一丝得逞般的微笑来。  
哈利感到头晕，操，他是很久没有喝酒了，但是他不知道自己的酒量已经低到了这种地步。他开始眼花，全身无力，该死的，梅林在上，那个男人绝对不安好心——  
“你看起来很不对劲 ，我是说，我在楼上有房间，你需要休息一下吗？”  
一张温暖的床，和一具温暖的肉体，这听起来似乎是一个好主意，可以抚慰他被丈夫伤透了的心。  
“我们可以，我想……是的”  
操，今晚第二个该死的错误。  
想来他也不敢对自己怎么样。哈利心中对于马尔福的怨气在陌生男人的温柔下愈演愈烈，他需要再次重申一遍，这个让他独守空房的混蛋，这个一点也不善解人意的混蛋，他需要让他知道他并不是非他不可，要知道想要爬上救世主的床的人多了去了，只是欲望的话，他可不愁找不到疏解。  
这样看，他可不需要一个时不时发怒，摔东西，闹脾气，试图揪着他的领口把他抵在墙上的丈夫。  
他就这样稀里糊涂地被男人带到了房间里。灰尘钻进鼻孔使他大大的打了一个喷嚏，接着绵软无力的依在了男人怀里。  
“你的长辈没有教过你不要随便跟着陌生人走吗？”  
“你的长辈没有教过你不要随便带走陌生人吗？”  
“我想，有过，可是我从来不听。”  
“我也是。”  
男人哈哈大笑。身体软绵的哈利意识却很清楚，得了，各取所需，他可不要让对方占多了什么便宜。  
男人轻吻着他的额头，嘴唇间似情人般的温柔缱绻。温柔与温暖，这是哈利从记事以来就想要的，这使他感到放松。男人作乱的手脱下了他的衣服，就像用了魔法一样快，这使得哈利觉得自己像一个被剥光的莲子。  
“让我想想，你的伴侣恐怕不大体贴。让你独守空房吗，亲爱的？”  
男人的嘴唇一路往下，挑逗着他粉红的乳头，让两个小东西敏感地暴露在空气里。待采的茱萸挺立起来，诱人疼爱。  
“你让我想起红色的覆盆子，甜蜜，小巧，以及——”  
“实用。”  
男人微重地咬着哈利的乳头，哈利难以自制地惊叫出声：“操你……唔……实用？你他妈究竟是有多操蛋才说的出这种形容词？”  
“别反驳，我马上会证明这一点，你要知道我的证明过程比算术占卜还要严谨。”  
哈利从鼻子里哼了一声，不过很快他的态度就改善了。男人含住了他下身的勃起——“很可爱，亲爱的。”  
哈利觉得自己硬的可以直接射出来——不过男人明显不会如他所愿。他把他硬的像石头一样的阴茎吐了出来。唾液和前液使他的阴茎泛着水光。  
“拜托快一点，行行好——你这个该死的控制狂！！”  
男人的嘴唇贴上了他身后的秘处，在那圈软肉上来回吮吸，这使哈利哭叫出声，他从来没有这样被对待过——从来没有！！  
男人在用舌头给他润滑。意识到这一点的哈利几乎被满腔的羞耻感淹没。那人伸进了一根手指，用修剪整齐的指甲盖轻轻抠挖肉穴的边缘。柔软干燥的后穴在男人富有技巧的挑逗下变得湿润和空虚。  
“脱……衣服……操你的，鉴于你像是一个出门猎艳的有钱人，你应该脱掉你的袍子，以及，名字……天啊，我不想高潮时叫着“操蛋的变态”之类的，当然如果你喜欢——”被男人伸进的第四根手指打断了，“我也他妈的无所谓！！”  
哈利的腰肢猛地弹起，像是一条脱水的鱼一样在干燥的陆地上挣扎。男人找到了他体内让他欲生欲死的敏感点，并且有继续折磨他的趋势。  
“你的嘴唇很迷人，亲爱的，但是我不想听见它说话了，你觉得呢？”男人一边慢条斯理地说话，一边在哈利的体内作乱。  
“没问题……只要，你……快把你该死的老二放进来……快点！！”  
男人毫无预兆地一挺身，火热的阴茎在湿腻的 肠道中肆意妄为，挑逗着哈利神经的底线。男人挺动着腰杆，像打桩机一样在哈利的体内耸动。他狠狠地干到他身体的最深处，又整个抽出然后用力的捅回去。那像一把刀，让身下的人儿疼痛而又欢愉，几欲崩溃。  
哈利整个人都缩在男人的怀里，试图蜷缩起自己来抵御如潮的快感，但是海水很快就将他淹没，浪花爱抚着他的肌肤，他想射，现在就想，他在高潮的边缘徘徊，痛苦不堪——  
“操！求你……求你，变态，靠，求求你，哦天啊放开我……”哈利几乎是声嘶力竭的我叫出声，他敢肯定整个酒吧都听见了他的尖叫声，他在快感中沉浮不定，即将淹没。  
“哦，不行，我想不行——你不能先行一步，这是礼貌，主人可不能先客人离开餐桌。”  
“尝过覆盆子蛋糕吗？用上好的奶油，松软的内里，入口即化的触感——”  
“就像你一样，哈利•波特。”  
男人加快了身下的运动，快狠准地擦过哈利体内的一点，然后在他身体的最深处射出足量的白浊。  
“留你独守空房？哪个傻瓜会这么做。”  
“德拉科•马尔福！！操……放开我，我还没有射……”哈利眼眶发红，他要杀到那个金毛混蛋——  
“当然，美人。下次别那么掉以轻心……”他再次含住了哈利的下体，吮吸他肿胀的龟头。哈利整个人都软在了他的嘴里，无法自控地抽搐着射了出来。  
“我想再来一次……长长记性，哈利。”  
如他所言，德拉科•马尔福确实是个混蛋，只不过是另一种意义上的。


End file.
